utilitarismoeticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Utilitarismo aplicado
= Questões práticas do utilitarismo = Pra uma lista abrangente de tópicos de utilitarismo prático veja o Wiki Utilitarismo prático . Veja também diferenças práticas da conduta utilitarista. Valores instrumentais, regras e heurísticas Valores comuns como vida, liberdade, responsabilidade, etc são presentes no utilitarismo, mas de maneira instrumental, são bons nas situações em que maximizam a utilidade. Mas podem ser usados também heuristicamente para auxiliar a avaliação de diversas opções. O mesmo vale para regras. Contextualização e pragmatismo Para que seja eficaz utilitariamente é importante que se atue de forma adaptada a cada contexto, levando em conta o máximo possível de aspectos relevantes. Ainda, é importante fazer considerações práticas, para que não se deixe de fazer algo utilitário por não se conseguir fazer algo mais utilitário. Coordenação e sistemas de incentivos Muitas vezes a conduta que maximiza utilidade localmente ou individualmente não conduz a maximização da utilidade global; é importante portanto que existam estruturas de coordenação para que o comportamento local e individual seja globalmente benéfico. Isto é feito por meio de organização social, instituições sociais (leis) e sistemas de incentivos adequados. Sistemas de incentivos são bem estudados em economia, na teoria do contrato, veja por exemplo http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Principal-agent_problem e http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moral_hazard. Num sistema coordenado, indivíduos podem contribuir de maneiras diferentes para maximização da utilidade (por exemplo de acordo com suas aptidões e habilidades), o que aumenta a eficiência total do sistema. Atuação utilitarista Como atuar ativamente para gerar utilidade? Há algumas propostas neste sentido: * How to save the world - do blog Less wrong (em inglês) * Vídeo falando sobre as carreiras de maior impacto (em inglês) * Discussão sobre carreiras acadêmicas - do blog Less wrong (em inglês) Sobre doar dinheiro: * Doação - Wiki Utilitarismo prático * Por que doar dinheiro, por que faz diferença e para quem doar. (em inglês) Organização social É utilitariamente interessante que as pessoas com valores comuns se conheçam para que possam compartilhar informações rapidamente, conhecimentos e colaborar em projetos de interesse comum. * Why our kind can't cooperate - do blog Less wrong, fala sobre como críticas e divergências sistematicamente impedem pessoas bem intencionadas de cooperar, desvalorizando suas concordâncias. Há uma grupo de discussão sendo organizado para este fim: https://groups.google.com/group/utilitarismo?hl=pt-BR Proselitismo e influência = Tópicos de ética aplicada = Felicidade Senciência Ver artigo Senciência. Senciência é a capacidade de sentir, de ter estados subjetivos afetivos, e, em particular, de sofrer. A senciência é considerada o pré-requisito para que um indivíduo tenha valor intrínseco, sendo considerado no cálculo utilitarista. Não há critérios muito bem definidos para se determinar empiricamente se um indivíduo humano ou animal é ou não senciente. Isto se deve ao problema da inacessibilidade dos estados subjetivos, de maneira que só podem ser inferidos indiretamente por meio do comportamento, e atualmente também por correlatos neurofisiológicos. Isto pode ser especialmente difícil em casos de embriões e pacientes com lesão cerebral. Geralmente se considera que animais vertebrados são sencientes, devido a sua semelhança neuroanatômica, sua resposta comportamental a estímulos dolorosos e também sua atenuação sob efeito de anestésicos. O caso de invertebrados é mais controverso, mas há evidências a favor de moluscos cefalópodes e gastrópodes, e de artrópodes crustáceos e aracnídeos. Bem-estar e sofrimento animal Transhumanismo Veganismo e vegetarianismo Ver artigo Veganismo e Vegetarianismo no Wiki Utilitarismo prático O veganismo é defendido utilitariamente por diminuir a demanda por carne, assim reduzindo o sofrimento animal implicado na sua criação, e os custos ambientais derivados dela (desmatamento, poluição e gases estufa), além de poder contribuir na redução do preço dos alimentos. Outro aspecto é que o veganismo contribui para a conscientização de que os animais são seres sencientes e que sofrem com nossos atos e exploração. * Uma defesa a favor de não se comer mais carne devido as suas consequências ambientais = Links = Categoria: Utilitarismo